Histoires de Familles
by MeianTsuki
Summary: Et ils vécurent heureux avec 5 enfants, c'est la fin du Destin de la Louve mais que s'est-il passé avant, pendant et après cette histoire? Voici la réponse - Recueil d'OS se passant avant l'épilogue de la fanfiction associée "Le Destin de la Louve"
1. 9 Mois de Pur Bonheur Ou Presque

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!_

 _Comme vous avez pu le lire sur la description voici enfin les OS promis sur le Destin de Louve! *cris de joie et applaudissements* Merci merci! Je me dois cependant de vous prévenir: je ne sais pas combien d'OS il y a aura ni quand ils seront publiés pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas tous écrit._

 _C'est pourquoi je vais mettre ce recueil en "complet" des que j'aurais mis en ligne la semaine prochaine le seul autre OS que j'ai écrit._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant ces petits morceaux d'histoires que l'histoire elle même! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **9 mois de pur bonheur… Ou presque.**_

 **L'annonce**

La lune commence lentement à disparaître quand Aëlys se réveille en sursaut et saute de son lit pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain, réveillant au passage Neville qui, après quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il se passe, suit sa femme. Celle-ci est déjà en train de rendre tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes quand il passe la porte. Le jeune professeur se baisse et attrape ses cheveux d'une main et lui frotte le dos de l'autre.

_Ça va Aëlys ?

_Ouais ça va…

_Je sais que tu vas râler mais tu ne voudrais pas aller voir un médicomage ? Ça fait une semaine que tu te réveilles aux aurores et que tu vas rendre tout ce que tu as mangé la veille au soir.

_C'est normal, juste des nausées matinales.

_Aëlys…

_C'est juste à cause de la grossesse Neville, c'est tout à fait normal. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, sourit l'infirmière.

Le jeune homme se fige pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser enfin ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

_Tu es enceinte ? Pour de vrai ?

_Oui pour de vrai, rigole la demoiselle en se redressant après s'être rincé la bouche.

_Oh par Merlin ! Mais c'est fantastique ! On va avoir un bébé !

Neville la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément et longuement.

_Tu sais depuis combien de temps ?

_J'en suis à trois semaines.

_Alors…

_Elle naîtra au mois de Mai.

_Elle ?

_Oui je _sens_ que ce sera une fille.

 **Un peu plus de 2 mois**

_Aëlys, tu n'accompagnes pas Sirius et Remus ? S'étonne Harry.

Toutes les personnes dans le salon regardent la demoiselle qui leur sourit.

_Non, il faut éviter les transformations en animagus pendant la grossesse. Même si j'avoue que devoir encore attendre 7 mois va être long et compliqué. Soupire-t-elle en regardant la pleine lune par la fenêtre avec envie.

À sa déclaration, le silence s'étend dans la pièce avant que tout le monde explose en même temps. Severus devient blanc et hurle un sublime « Quoi !? » tonitruant. Harry crie un immense « Félicitation ! » en lui sautant dans les bras. Draco la regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait subitement de lui pousser sur le corps, son cri faisant écho à celui de Severus. La réaction d'Hermione rejoint celle d'Harry bien qu'elle soit plus… mesurée. Ron quant à lui, les félicite avec un grand sourire tout comme Lucius.

Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que tout le monde est calmé. Sauf Severus et Draco.

_Comment ça tu es enceinte ? Demande Severus froidement. Comment ça se fait ?

_Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question, Papa ? Je pense que tu sais parfaitement comment ça se passe…

_Je ne te demande pas comment tu as fait ! S'écrie le professeur. Tu es trop jeune pour être enceinte !

_Mon dieu tu ne vas pas recommencer comme quand je suis revenue en Angleterre ! Par Merlin j'ai 26 ans ! Soupire la demoiselle.

_Mais…

_Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas être content d'être grand-père !

_Si… Non… Enfin… C'est juste…

_On sait, Papa, tu es protecteur je suis ta précieuse petite fille tout ça tout ça. Mais tu es content quand même ?

_Bien sûr.

Severus se lève et la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille « Félicitations ma petite Louve »

 **5 mois**

_Neville ! Neville ! Appelle Aëlys en secouant son mari profondément endormi.

Le jeune homme se réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de lui affolé avant de la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

_Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Le bébé ne va pas bien ?

_Pas du tout, répond la jeune femme avec un sourire angélique. J'ai envie d'un gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises et de la chantilly dessus.

 **8 mois**

_Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Dray ! Hurle Aëlys en avançant d'un pas furieux dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le petit peuple du Château déjà installé regarde les deux amis remonter l'allée centrale jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Aëlys Prince, malgré ses 8 mois de grossesse avance gracieusement dans l'allée, son gros ventre bien visible sous son tee-shirt. La suivant juste derrière à grands cris protestataires, Draco Malfoy essaie de la convaincre.

_Mais enfin Aëlys ! Tu es à 8 mois de grossesse, tu dois bientôt accoucher et tu travailles encore ! Tu as fait arrêter Harry à à peine 6 mois et demi !

_C'est moi la médicomage ici, Draco Malfoy. Je te pris donc de ne pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou non quand il s'agit de mon métier.

_Mais il ne s'agit pas de ton métier, il s'agit de ta santé ! Tu pourrais au moins te reposer un peu ! T'asseoir bien tranquillement et laisser l'infirmerie à quelqu'un d'autre…

À ces mots, Aëlys se stoppe brusquement en plein milieu de l'allée et se retourne sa baguette à la main, les yeux glacials. Draco déglutit. Il le sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas énerver sa sœur de cœur et avec ses hormones en folie dû à la grossesse, c'est dix fois plus vrai.

_Mais comment Harry a fait pour ne pas t'égorger pendant qu'il était lui-même enceint ? Demande lentement et calmement la jeune femme. Continue ainsi Malfoy, et je découpe des parties de ta peau pour mes expérimentations de potion. Je te ferais l'honneur et la grâce de ne pas prendre ton service trois pièces, je ne veux pas qu'Harry se retrouve avec un eunuque comme mari et devienne sexuellement insatisfait.

À cette affirmation, le jeune Apprenti qui a beau être un Malfoy -et tout le monde sait qu'un Malfoy n'a pas peur- ne peut s'empêcher de blêmir et de gémir de trouille devant la jeune femme. Aëlys se détourne de lui sans plus un regard, va s'asseoir à table et se tourne vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

_Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu devrais mettre une muselière à ton _tout juste_ _mari_ pour ne pas qu'il raconte de bêtises, sinon tu risques de devenir veuf bien plus tôt que tu le voudrais…

Le jeune homme, se retenant d'éclater de rire comme il peut, rend son sourire à sa belle sœur et lui répond :

_Je le ferais Lys. Il ne t'embêtera plus jusqu'à l'accouchement, je le garderais occupé.

_Magnifique ! Un nouveau Malfoy arrivera bientôt alors.

Puis sans rien dire de plus et ignorant tous les regards sur elle, la jeune femme se sert à manger alors que Draco s'assoit à côté de son mari toujours aussi blanc tout en jetant des coups d'œil noir à celui-ci et méfiants à Aëlys.

Deux minutes plus tard, la Grande Salle éclate de rire en reprenant peu à peu ses activités.

 **8 mois et 28 jours… Bref le jour de l'accouchement quoi**

Aëlys est tranquillement assise à la table des professeurs tout sourire n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que lui raconte Harry sur la dernière bêtise trouvé par ses faux-jumeaux. Depuis son coup de gueule contre Draco, plus personne n'a osé lui dire de se reposer bien que, étonnement, aucune blessure ne serait-ce que minime ou la moindre petite douleur ne se soit déclarée dans tout Poudlard depuis deux mois…

_Aëlys, tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de faire croire que tu m'écoutes, la coupe Harry dans ses réflexions en posant sa main sur son bras avec un grand sourire.

_Désolée je… Merde !

_Aëlys ? Ça va pas ? Demande le brun surpris d'entendre la jeune femme jurer.

_Si ça va, c'est juste que je viens de perdre les eaux.

_Quoi ?

Le cri est quasi unanime chez les professeurs alors que dans un même mouvement, Neville, Severus et Draco se lèvent, les autres trop surpris pour faire quoi que se soit.

_Il faut t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ! S'écrit Neville palissant à vu d'œil.

_Pas question que j'aille voir ces dégénérés !

_Mais enfin, soit raisonnable ! Rétorque son père.

_Hors de question ! Ils sont tous des incompétents attardés !

_Le médicomage David qui t'a soigné après ton enlèvement à parfaitement fait son travail, lui répond Draco. S'il te plait Lys'…

_Et à ce que je sache il ne fait pas les accouchements aus…

Aëlys se tait brusquement alors que ses mains se serrent et que son visage se crispe légèrement sous la douleur.

Aussitôt Neville s'approche et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

_S'il te plaît mon ange… Nous sommes inquiets pour toi… Tu ne peux pas te faire accoucher toi-même. Sois raisonnable pour une fois…

La jeune femme enroule ses bras autour du coup de son mari et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille que les autres ne peuvent pas entendre.

Neville laisse échapper un petit rire et se redresse en portant la jeune femme dans ses bras à la manière des princesses.

_Bien sûr mon Ange, je suis certain que Severus se fera un plaisir de vérifier toutes celles qu'ils essaieront de te faire avaler et de les envoyer paître s'il le faut et que Draco se fera un plaisir de faire tes potions après avoir jeté celles que les médicomages t'auront donné pour que tu récupères. N'est-ce pas ?

_Pour qui tu me prends ? Rétorque Draco en haussant le menton, hautain. Tu ne prendras pas leur potion à 90% ratées et inefficaces !

Sur ce tout le petit groupe part pour réapparaître à Sainte Mangouste où, très vite, des infirmières les prennent en charge et conduisent la petite troupe dans une chambre.

Après de longues heures de plaintes de la part d'Aëlys, le plus dur commence enfin.

_Allez poussez Mlle Prince ! Encourage une sage femme après deux heures de poussées intenses et douloureuses. Je vois la tête. Encore un petit effort et elle sortira.

_Mais faites le à ma place si vous êtes si certaine de savoir comment faire ! Rétorque la jeune femme véhémente.

_Allez mon Ange, c'est bientôt finit. Pousse. Encourage Neville en lui serrant la main.

_Bientôt finit ?! S'écrie Aëlys. Pousse ?! Je t'en foutrais de pousser moi ! C'est pas toi qui essai de faire sortir depuis deux heures le Poudlard Express par la ch…

La jeune femme est momentanément bâillonnée par Draco qui ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard d'excuse au personnel médical qui les regarde avec un sourire dans les yeux et sur les lèvres et font un geste rassurant : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on les insulte et qu'ils entendent ce genre de choses pendant un accouchement. Sa sœur pouvait vraiment devenir vulgaire quand elle le voulait… Mais il la lâche rapidement en poussant un cri de douleur.

_Tu m'as mordu ! S'écrit Draco outré en tenant sa main contre lui. Nan mais ça va pas ?!

_Occupe toi donc du cul de ton mari au lieu de me péter les couilles et de me censurer ! Lui rétorque la jeune femme avant de crier sous le coup d'une nouvelle contraction.

Après quelques longues minutes supplémentaires, une exclamation satisfaite de la part du médicomage et des sages femmes se fait entendre.

_Et voilà ! Elle est là la petite merveille !

De petits pleurs se font entendre. Après quelques minutes de soins, une sage femme vient vers eux et dépose dans les bras de la jeune maman un petit paquet rose qui s'arrête de pleurer au moment même où sa peau touche celle de sa mère. Celle-ci tient délicatement la petite dans ses bras et embrasse le sommet son crâne couvert d'un épais petit duvet corbeau. Neville s'assoie à côté d'elle et embrasse à son tour les cheveux de sa femme après avoir enroulé un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Notre Shaïma Londubat. Tu m'as donné une magnifique princesse ma Louve.


	2. Bataille Finale et Sauvetage

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme vous pouvez le voir me revoilà avec un nouvel OS.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée du temps qui le sépare avec le premier que j'ai posté mais ma Beta et moi même étions en période de révisions puis de partiels, ce qui ne nous donnait pas vraiment de temps pour nous pencher sur mon recueil.**_

 _ **Cependant je tiens à vous dire qu'un autre OS est corrigé par ma Beta et plusieurs autres sont en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais toujours pas combien ce recueil comptera d'OS ni quand les autres viendront mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**_

 _ **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté moi et/ou mes histoires de Louve en favoris/follower et pour les reviews postées. Je ne vous ai pas répondu et je m'en excuse mais soyez certains que je les lis et elles me font très plaisir!**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère que cet OS vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!**_

* * *

 _Bataille Finale et Sauvetage_

Le groupe arrive dans un grand parc naturel avec un lac et, juste à côté, pataugeant gaiment, les sombrals s'amusant avec les cygnes, des plantes carnivores typiquement sorcières mangeant des insectes passant trop près d'elles. Ici la magie côtoie la « normalité » sans que les moldus ne voient quoi que ce soit.

Mais les quatre sorciers n'en ont rien à faire et ne leur jette même pas un coup d'œil. Peu leur importe tout ce qu'il peut y avoir autour d'eux, Aëlys est là, tout près...

_Il n'y a rien, murmure Neville en se tournant et retournant regardant tout autour de lui sans vraiment voir ce qui l'entoure.

_Narcissa a dû poser des protections, explique Lucius en levant sa baguette. Elle et sa sœur sont trop paranoïaques pour laisser approcher et entrer quelqu'un comme ça dans leur maison de repli.

Au bout de longues minutes moralement éprouvantes pour tout le monde et magiquement pour le blond, celui-ci arrive enfin à faire tomber les sortilèges de protection, laissant apparaître un grand manoir gothique, sombre et inquiétant.

Le pas pressé, les quatre hommes avancent -si ce n'est courent- vers la grande bâtisse. D'un _bombarda maxima_ puissant et rageur, Draco fait tomber les doubles portes en bois situées à l'entrée qui se fracassent dans un bruit énorme, des morceaux projetés un peu partout autour d'eux, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. À peine y ont-ils mit un pied que deux femmes apparaissent de l'autre côté du hall.

Campées fièrement dans la demeure, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black regardent les intrus avec un dégoût mêlé de rage.

_Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? Comment avez-vous pu passer nos barrières ? S'écrie l'ancienne Lady Malfoy presque ivre de colère. Peu importe, vous n'en sortirez pas.

Les deux femmes sortent leur baguette alors que les autres raffermissent leur prise, prêt à attaquer et à riposter.

_C'est vous qui ne ressortirez pas vivantes. Rétorque Severus, ses yeux semblable à des abysses de haine.

L'homme tremble de rage et si des yeux pouvaient tuer, les deux folles seraient raides mortes sur le carrelage gris poussiéreux.

Mais loin d'être effrayée, Bellatrix ricane.

_Tu es trop présomptueux ! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici ! Tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

Les hurlements hystériques de la brune font grimacer les quatre hommes en face.

_Ne t'occupe pas d'elle Severus, intervient Lucius en lui posant une main sur le bras du potioniste pour interrompre les gestes de baguette amorcés. Je vais m'occuper d'elles avec Draco. Toi, va chercher ta fille avec le jeune Londubat. Aëlys est plus importante que ces folles.

La mâchoire du Maître des Potions se serre si fort qu'il fait grincer ses dents. Sur sa baguette, ses doigts sont si crispés qu'ils en deviennent blancs et que ses ongles lui rentrent dans la paume de la main, au point de faire perler quelques gouttes d'un rouge carmin.

Sans un mot, Severus se détourne et s'enfonce dans le manoir par la porte la plus proche suivit silencieusement par Neville.

De leur côté, les deux Malfoy se placent sur le chemin des deux sœurs, les empêchant de suivre les deux autres.

Hurlant de frustration, Bellatrix commence à lancer des sorts entrecoupés de phrases véhémentes et d'insultes, essayant par tous les moyens de les dégager de son chemin.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je ne vous laisserez pas récupérer cette pute ! Je vais vous faire payer ! Vous n'êtes que des Traîtres à leur Sang !

Suivant sa sœur, Narcissa attaque à son tour, aucune étincelle de regret de s'attaquer à son propre fils ne s'allume dans ses yeux, seule la folie y prend toute la place. Le combat s'engage alors. Les deux sœurs Black contre les deux Malfoy.

Rapidement, les sorts déviés ou évités détruisent le hall. Des gravats et de la poussière maculent l'immense pièce, un des murs – heureusement non porteur – est tombé en miette après avoir reçu un _reducto_ destiné à Bellatrix.

Le temps défile alors que les deux camps s'épuisent mais les dégâts corporels sont cependant plus importants sur les deux Black.

Trente cinq minutes ou une éternité pour le père et le fils. Voila le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour mettre fin à tout ça. Draco achevant sa tante d'un _avada_ , soufflant de soulagement en la voyant s'effondrer sur le sol crasseux de sang, de poussière et de plâtre.

Profitant de la déconcentration de Narcissa dû à la mort de sa sœur, son ex-mari en profite pour la tuer d'un rayon vert.

Le silence qui s'étend la seconde suivante est assourdissant aux oreilles des deux survivants, leur rappelant directement le silence qui avait suivit après la mort du Lord Noir à la fin de la Bataille Finale.

Reprenant son souffle, Draco s'appuie contre un mur du hall encore partiellement debout. Il regarde le massacre autour de lui, et, malgré la colère, il ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant le corps de sa mère, son visage fixé dans une expression de colère et de surprise.

_C'est enfin fini… soupire-t-il.

_Vient ici que je te soigne un peu, l'appelle doucement Lucius.

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme obéit. Lentement son père lui lance des sorts de soins avant qu'il ne lui retourne la pareil, chacun ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient réussi à sortir relativement indemne d'un combat contre deux folles hystériques anciennes mangemorts et combattantes chevronnées mais remerciant Merlin et Salazar pour ce miracle innatendu.

Alors qu'ils se redressent tous les deux, près à rejoindre les deux autres dans leurs recherches, Severus et Neville remontent d'une porte – qu'ils sauront plus tard être celle des cachots – le plus âgés tenant une forme inerte enveloppée dans une cape dans ses bras. En les voyants, Draco s'élance vers eux, son cœur tordu par la peur et l'angoisse.

_Oh par Merlin, Aëlys ! Elle…

Il ne parvient par à finir sa phrase tant sa gorge se serre à l'idée que sa sœur de cœur ait pu succomber aux tortures de sa mère et sa tante.

_Non, répond Severus. Elle est vivante. Mais il faut se dépêcher et l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste : ses blessures dépassent mon niveau de compétence de soin.

Après un acquiescement de chacun, Severus disparaît le premier avec Aëlys, Draco et Lucius suivant de près.

Neville, seul dans le hall dévasté, sort le collier pendant à son cou de sous son tee-shirt en murmurant « Tout va bien. Tout est finit. » Avant de transplaner à son tour.


	3. Rencontre

_Rencontre_

 **Juin 1986**

_J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un Draco.

Du haut de ses 6 ans, l'enfant lève la tête vers son parrain.

_Qui ?

_Tu verras quand elle sera en face de toi.

Le petit blond hausse un sourcil dans une imitation parfaite de son père. À cette vision, Severus se retient de rigoler.

_Quand est-ce que je la verrais ?

_Dans deux jours. Lucius et toi venez séjourner dans mon manoir en France pour tout le reste des vacances.

_D'accord.

L'homme lui fait un petit sourire avant de partir dans une envolée de cape devenue habituelle.

Draco reste silencieux, assis sagement dans sa chambre, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux sur lequel il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Son parrain n'avait encore jamais accepté de le voir pendant les vacances ou de l'emmener avec lui. Il disait qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire. Mais il faisait toujours en sorte de venir le voir au moins une fois toute les semaines ou deux semaines pendant les vacances d'été.

Comme son père le lui a appris, le blond ne montre rien sur son visage encore pourvu des rondeurs de l'enfance, mais dans sa tête il est extrêmement content et tremble presque d'excitation. Enfin il allait pouvoir passer ses vacances d'été avec son parrain. Juste son père, son parrain et lui. Et sûrement cette nouvelle personne… Mais il verra au moment voulu

OOOOOOOOOO

Le jour du départ, Draco est surexcité. Réveillé aux aurores, il attend – plus ou moins – patiemment que son père entre dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Pour passer le temps, il réfléchit à qui peut être cette mystérieuse personne que son parrain veut lui présenter. Peut être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un… À cette pensée, le garçon ne sait pas si il doit être heureux ou non… Parce que si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que son parrain serait encore moins avec lui.

_Draco ?

La voix de son père le fait sursauter avant qu'il ne se mette debout à côté du lit où il était assis. Lucius lui sourit.

_Il est l'heure d'y aller Severus nous attend pour 9 heures.

_Je suis prêt, Père.

Père et fils se dirigent vers la salle de cheminée et s'engouffre dans l'âtre disparaissant dans des volutes de flammes vertes pour réapparaître dans un salon aux tons beiges et bruns. Draco observe toute la pièce, notant l'unique présence de son parrain en face d'eux.

_Lucius, Draco. Pile à l'heure, comme toujours.

_Un Malfoy est toujours pile à l'heure, rétorque l'adulte. Comment vas-tu, Severus ? Continue Lucius en serrant chaleureusement sa main.

_Bien merci. Et vous ?

_Bien. Draco était levé depuis un moment en train de trépigner sur le bord de son lit.

_Père ! S'indigne le petit garçon en fronçant le nez.

Les deux adultes rigolent avant que Lucius demande :

_Où est Aëlys ?

_Quelque part dans le Manoir. Je lui ai dit d'être là pour 9 heures précises mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude, soupire le Maître en Potion de façon lasse. Elle m'épuise.

Draco les regarde sans comprendre mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour demander qui est cette Aëlys, des bruits de pas retentissent, suivit par une voix d'enfant. Une voix de petite fille.

_Papa !

Éberlué, Draco voit une enfant de son âge débouler dans le salon. Elle a de longs cheveux corbeaux qui se balancent au rythme de sa course avant qu'elle ne s'arrête juste à côté de Severus.

Elle fait à peu près sa taille remarque l'enfant et a d'immenses yeux gris-bleus lumineux et un grand sourire. Elle ressemble énormément à Severus sur le plan physique si on exclus la couleur de ses yeux.

Draco la détaille de la tête aux pieds. À son plus grand étonnement, elle ne porte pas de robe sorcière mais un short, un débardeur de la couleur de ses yeux et elle est pied-nus.

_Aëlys. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, gronde gentiment Severus à la fois amusé et lasse.

La petite fille lève les yeux vers lui et, alors que Draco pensait qu'elle allait les baisser et s'excuser, elle fait un grand sourire et rétorque d'une petite voix innocente :

_Non tu m'as dit « Aëlys, s'il te plait, essaie de faire ta sauvage discrètement et pas devant des invités ».

L'homme pousse un soupir alors que Lucius, sous le regard halluciné de son fils, essaie de cacher son rire.

_Lucius et Draco sont des invités, Aëlys.

_Non, ils sont des amis à toi. C'est différent.

Severus pousse de nouveau un profond soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez alors que sa fille se détourne de son – visiblement – père et sourit aux Malfoy.

_Oncle Lucius, Draco, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin ! Papa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

_Le plaisir est partagé, Miss, répond Lucius avec un grand sourire amusé. Draco, vient dire bonjour.

Le garçon s'avance incertain de la façon de réagir face à cette étrange petite fille.

_Draco, je te présente ma fille, Aëlys Prince. Elle a 6 ans comme toi et elle vit ici en France.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Miss Prince.

Le petit blond s'incline légèrement, de façon élégante comme lui a appris son père pour se présenter face à une fille de Lord.

Mais alors qu'il se redresse, la petite fille n'a pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait : elle éclate de rire.

_Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? Demande Draco en fronçant le nez d'agacement et de mécontentement.

_Parce que c'est bizarre. T'as pas besoin d'être comme ça ici. Ici c'est libre. Tu es libre.

Aëlys lui fait un grand sourire qui, après la surprise des paroles, s'étend sur les lèvres de Draco.

_On va jouer dehors ?

En deux secondes, les enfants ont disparus sous les yeux à la fois surpris et heureux des deux pères toujours dans le salon.

 **Mai 2006**

_Voila, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, rigole Aëlys en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, blottit contre Neville en train de rigoler.

_J'imagine tellement la tête de Draco face à toi enfant ! Rit Harry. Ça a du lui faire bizarre au petit aristo coincé qu'il était. C'était un genre de choc des cultures ou plutôt un choc de tempérament.

_Elle était impayable, acquiesce la jeune femme. Mais il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour perdre son éducation de Sang Pur lorsqu'il était au Manoir.

_C'était l'endroit où je pouvais être juste Draco. J'attendais toujours les vacances avec impatience, sourit nostalgiquement le blond.

_Vous avez autre chose à nous raconter sur la France et vos enfances ? Demande Hermione.

_Une prochaine fois, sourit malicieusement Aëlys.

_On attendra avec impatience, murmure Neville en serrant ses bras autour des hanches de sa femme avec un grand sourire.


	4. Tatouage de Famille

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Oui je sais, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai rien posté mais il y a eu plusieurs choses qui se sont passées (rien de grave je vous rassure, mais elles prenaient beaucoup de temps). Me voici donc avec un nouvel petit OS sur ma petite famille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _Je remercie ma Bêta LiliceBooksAddict qui a eu la grande et immense gentillesse de le corriger très vite pour que vous puissiez le lire aujourd'hui._

 _D'autres OS sont dans ma petite tête mais il y a tellement de choses qui s'y bousculent (pour les futurs OS mais aussi des idées de fanfic) qu'il m'est compliqué de me concentrer que sur une seule chose à la fois et que je papillonne d'une histoire à l'autre faisant des corrections ici, continuant là au grès de mes inspirations. Tout ce que je peux vous assurer c'est que cet OS ne sera pas le dernier du recueil._

 _Merci à vous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Tatouages de Famille**_

Neville observe le corps alangui de sa femme à ses côtés. Même après toutes ces années, elle est toujours aussi belle. Chaque nouvelle naissance, chaque nouvelle grossesse ne l'avait rendu que plus belle, plus radieuse.

20 ans. 20 ans qu'elle était partie de France pour venir en Angleterre. 19 qu'elle s'était faite enlever. 18 qu'ils étaient mariés. Leur petite Shaïma aujourd'hui grande du haut de ses 17 ans. Leur petite Moïrah, leur dernière née, qui grandit et suit le cours de sa vie. Amédée, Kaede et Seth, les trois autres, faisant les 400 coups à Poudlard avec leurs cousins et cousines, au grand d'âme de Severus qui a l'impression d'avoir un mélange entre les terreurs Weasley, Fred et Georges, et les Maraudeurs et à l'amusement de leur parents.

Et avec les naissances de leurs enfants, de nouveaux tatouages avaient fleuris sur son corps. Chacun d'eux réalisés six mois après la naissance de chaque enfant. Ils avaient grandi sur le corps d'Aëlys alors que les enfants grandissaient devant leurs yeux.

Neville esquisse un doux sourire en s'approchant de sa femme endormie. Il passe ses doigts dans le dos de la médicomage, son visage tourné vers lui, détendu et les lèvres esquissant un petit sourire. Son corps nu est étalé sur le ventre, à peine caché par le drap qui arrive juste au dessus de ses fesses, ses longs cheveux noirs s'étalant sur le côté sur l'oreiller pendant même dans le vide.

Suivant sa colonne vertébrale, il retrace tour à tour les tatouages représentants leurs enfants encrés sur ses vertèbres, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'eux.

Le premier se trouve sur l'alignement des épaules et représente une panthère noire aux yeux bleus-gris identiques à ceux de Shaïma, eux-mêmes l'exacte réplique de ceux de sa mère. L'animal a grandit en même temps que la demoiselle : étant bébé jouant avec le 'S' entre ses pattes et aujourd'hui étant bien plus calme. Patience, confiance, persévérance et combativité. Shaïma et la panthère ne faisaient vraiment qu'une puisqu'elle était devenue sa forme animagus prise quelques mois avant la fin de sa 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. Elle ferait sa prochaine rentrée dans une université très bien notée pour faire des études de vétomagie.

Vient ensuite les deux animaux enlacés des faux jumeaux Amédée et Kaede, un renard et un lynx. Le renard a l'oreille percée d'une boucle où pend un 'A' alors que le lynx à un 'K'. La ruse, la vivacité et l'énergie contre le calme, l'analyse et l'observation. Les deux enfants sont en tous points opposés l'un à l'autre mais parfaitement complémentaire et fusionnel comme le sont la plupart des jumeaux magiques. Souvent, Aëlys les avait comparés aux jumeaux Weasley bien que les caractères de leurs enfants soient plus opposés que ceux de Fred et George. Ils avaient hérité du don de leur mère : tous deux étant des animagus innés, ils avaient pris la forme d'un lynx pour Kaede et d'un renard pour Amédée, faisant correspondre le tatouage de leur mère et cela à l'âge de 13 ans, donc deux ans plus tôt. La découverte avait été des plus amusante et surprenante.

Neville descend encore d'un cran et tombe sur le corbeau de Seth. Très intelligent et calme, le garçon passe son temps dans le laboratoire de potion de son grand père au plus grand plaisir de Severus qui n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'habileté de Seth pour les potions qui confine au don, ne manquant jamais de s'en extasier.

Vient enfin le quatrième et dernier tatouage, celui de leur douce et savante Moïrah. Leur dernier enfant qui rentrera à Poudlard dans deux ans et qui, à l'unanimité de leur grande famille, finira à Serdaigle. Sous ses doigts, la chouette de sa fille est perchée sur un M simple mais très beau et la regarde de ses yeux bruns grands ouverts.

Avec un sourire, Neville continue son parcourt suivant la ligne de son dos dans un touché léger. Le doux contact entraînant un frisson d'Aëlys alors que sur son visage tourné vers son mari, ses lèvres esquissent un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour se mettre sur le dos. Délicieusement, Neville remonte, frôlant les côtes et le cou avant de prendre le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et de l'embrasser doucement. Ce n'est que quand il se recule qu'Aëlys ouvre légèrement ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

_Tu t'amuses bien ?

_Je regardais tes « tatouages de famille » comme dis Draco.

_Tu n'as même pas regardé le tien… Rétorque la jeune femme en prenant la main de son mari et la menant au dessous de sa poitrine.

Au dessus de sa poitrine à califourchon sur le sein gauche et sur l'épaule, Neville suit d'un touché léger le tracé de la fleur encrée là. Cette fleur, il la connaît par cœur après toutes ses années à la détailler encore et encore. C'était le premier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait… Le Noël de son arrivée… Passiflora caerulea*. La fleur blanche est gravée délicatement sur sa peau en couleurs. Les pétales blancs, les étamines violettes et tout cela ensorcelés et bougeant au grès d'un vent invisible faisant bouger ses pétales légèrement.

Relevant la tête vers elle, Neville rigole un peu.

_Quand tu seras une sorcière toute fripée, ta peau sera un album photo.

_C'est le but, lui rétorque Aëlys.

Soudainement, la surprenant, Neville la prend dans ses bras tous les deux allongés et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

_Je me ferais un plaisir de regarder et retracer de nouveau chaque photo.

 _*Je vous conseille d'aller voir directement une photo de la fleur si vous ne l'avez pas fait en lisant la fanfic, elle est vraiment très belle… Tout du moins je trouve._


End file.
